Lost In You
by words-unspoken
Summary: Harm has finally come to terms with his feelings for Mac.


Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
  
Feedback: Would love to hear what you all think.  
  
A/N: Was fed up when someone told me that Mac and Harm STILL weren't a couple, so I made my own version. This is another songfic. The song is called: Lost In You, by Garth Brooks. Sorry if it turned out a bit soppy, but that was the mood I was in. Couldn't help it. I'll try not to do it again.  
  
  
  
Lost In You  
  
Harm watched Mac make her way from the break room, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a file in the other. How someone could make that boring green uniform actually appear sexy was beyond him, then again everything seemed to look sexy on Mac. He smiled at the thought.He glanced across the others working in the bullpen as she passed them. Noone seemed to notice. Harm suddenly got the urge to run out to them and scream; 'what's the matter with you people? Didn't you see that the worlds greatest woman just passed you by?' But he didn't. How could he? As long as he was the greatest fool of all. He had had several chances to make her his, but he had let the moment pass, every single time. It wasn't that he didn't love her, love her with all his heart. Until now the thought that if it wouldn't work out between them, and he would loose her.... Just the thought of it was enough for him to panic. But lately he had been forced to admit to himself, that the feelings he had for this woman was only getting stronger and stronger. He couldn't live without her, he didn't want to live without her. But still, he couldn't live with being 'just friends' either. Harm had spent weeks reasoning with himself regarding this topic, that only occupied his mind every day and every night. His solution had been that if he didn't tell her exactly what he felt, the frendship between them would eventually be suffering as much as he was right now, over the fact that he couldn't touch her.  
  
There's no more waiting  
  
Holding out for love  
  
You are my Godsend  
  
That I have been forever dreaming of  
  
My angel from above  
  
Harm had been so lost in his thoughts that the fact that Mac was heading towards his office, had never actually reached his conciousness. Now Mac was standing in front of him studying him. "Harm, why are you looking at me like that?" "Mac!" Harm exclamed as he realized she was standing right in front of him. He quickly straightened in his chair and looked up at her. "Nothing. Just...." He looked through a few papers scattered on his desk, while trying desperately to come up with something clever to say, unfortunately he was completely unsuccessful and decided to change his tactics. "Did you want something?" Mac raised an eyebrow. It was her only visible reaction to the sudden change of topics. He clearly didn't want to talk about it and she was dying to know what that 'it' was, but she decided that it would probably be better to do a follow up on this later, so she let him off, for now. "Yes. I have a case I'm working on, and I was wondering if you would look it over with me." She handed him the file, and Harm quickly looked it over, while she spoke. "Of course Mac. I'm kinda bussy right now though. Would it be okay if we dicussed it over a pizza tonight instead?" Mac smiled softly at him. "Sure. My place, at seven?" Harm flashed her a flyboy grin. "Sure thing." He watched her as she left. "I've got to tell her. I've got to tell her tonight." He mumbled to himself, before returning to his work.  
  
Heaven knows  
  
I'm head over heels and it shows  
  
I've played every field I suppose  
  
But there's something about you  
  
When you're around  
  
Baby I have found  
  
I get lost in you  
  
The pizza was half eaten on the table. Sorrounding it was paper scattered all over the table and some on the floor. "I know he had a tough childhood, Harm, but it doesn't excuse what he did." "I know, but it means you could go for extenuating circumstances "I know, but still. It doesn't feel right defending him." "Too close to home?" Harm asked with a concerned voice. "I'm sure the Admiral would understand. If you explained it to him, he wouldn't force you to defend him." "I know, but I don't want to. I have something to prove to myself." "You have nothing to prove, Mac. To anyone. You have every reason to be proud of yourself, and you should be. Give yourself some credit, Mac." Mac didn't say anything, just sighed, wishing she felt she could. Harm continued. "Come on, Mac. You're supposed to be defending him, not prosecuting." "I know, Harm. I just hate defending people who take lives. That's not justice!" She was getting upset. "Mac. He had a tough childhood. You know what the father did to him. Don't you think he feels that his father took a large part of his life?" "Harm. This is me you're talking to. I lived this childhood, but you don't see me running around killing people, do you?" Harm shook his head. "No. What do you do to handle it?" " I built a wall around me to protect my heart. And then I turned to alcohol" "But you overcame your alcohol problems." Harm wished he could rewind the last five minutes. What was he thinking asking that question? He knew the answer so well. 'Idiot Harm. Think before you speak.' She looked down, signaling that it was a touchy subject, and Harm tried to think of something to lighten the mood. "I broke through that wall of yours pretty fast though, didn't I?" Harm put on his best flyboy grin. She smiled back at him, grateful for what he was trying to do. "Yeah....minor construction error." "Well..." Harm began, leaning back in the sofa. "You know what they say about dress whites and gold wings..." The flyboy grin was back on his face. "No,I don't, please enlighten me. What do they say?" Harm knew she was being ironic to tease him, but he chose to ignore it. "That a uniformed man, with gold wings is every womans soft spot." Mac laughed. "Well...at least there's nothing wrong with your ego." She grabed a sofa-cushon and smacked him across the head with it. "Hey!" Since Mac was still holding on to her cushon he grabed the one from his side, and began chasing after her to get his revenge.  
  
What is this feeling  
  
I've never known before  
  
That I should dare to  
  
Swear to surrender ever more  
  
That's what I came here for  
  
"Would you believe me if I said that that didn't apply for me?" Mac asked between giggles, trying to escape him. "Of course." He said. "You're not every woman." His remark took her totally off guard. It was probably the sweetest compliment anyone had ever given her. How was she going to be able to answer that? Harm on the other hand had just realized what he'd said, and was hoping that Mac would say something quickly to break the awkward silence between them. " Thank you, Harm. That's sweet of you to say." Harm desperately wanted to end the awkward moment and hurried to continue teasing her. "Are you blushing? I thought you just said you were immun to my charm." Mac smiled at him. ' No, I never said anything about your charm. Besides I lied.' She thought, but not wanting to create another awkward moment, she didn't say anything. Just giggled and threw her pillow at him. "Bad move, marine. Now you're unarmed against navy." She slowly started moving backwards, before she hurried towards the bedroom to get more pillows she could defend herself with. Harm chased after her, and caught up with her as she reached over her bed after her pillow.  
  
Heaven knows  
  
I'm head over heels and it shows  
  
I've played every field I suppose  
  
But there's something about you  
  
When you're around  
  
Baby I have found  
  
I get lost in a wonderful daze  
  
Lost in your wonderful ways  
  
He landed on top of her, thinking it would be an advantage, but she quickly managed to turn around and return his punches with her pillow. To regain contole, he started tickling her instead. "Hey!" She yelled. "You're cheating!" Harm raised an eyebrow. "How can one cheat in a pillow fight?" Mac looked at him matter-of-factly. "Tickling is against the rules." Harm smiled softly. "No it isn't." "Yes it is." She said determined "No it isn't." Harm replied, equally determined. "Yes it is." "Well..."He started, enjoying to watch her twist and turn to escape his fingers, running up her side. "All is fair in love and war." That was the second time his comment had caught her off guard. "Who's talking about war? I'm talking about pillow fights." Harm just smiled, looking at his fingers, now playing with her hair. "Right. Who's talking about war?"  
  
Heaven knows  
  
When you're around  
  
Baby I have found  
  
I get lost  
  
Mac studied him. She hadn't been sure if he was hinting to her earlier, but the last comment removed all doubts. "Harm." Mac started, but Harm cut her off by kissing her, before she could finish her sentence. Carefully he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Mac was looking back at him with shocked eyes. He was just about to excuse himself, when he felt her hands on the back of his head, pulling him down for a more passionate kiss. "I love you." He whispered as they pulled apart. Mac let her fingers play across his face. She knew how much it took of him to say those words. Even if he wanted to say them, he usually tucked them in, in words he could hide behind. But this time, he'd spoken the words so purely and honestly and with true love reflected in both his tone of voice, and in his eyes. She smiled at him. "I love you too."  
  
Heaven knows  
  
I'm head over heels and it shows  
  
I've played every field I suppose  
  
But there's something about you  
  
When you're around  
  
Baby I have found  
  
I get lost in you  
  
As their lips met Harm could feel his heart skip a beat. All the love he felt for her, but had hidden for so long rushed through him and he found it difficult to breathe. Even for a brave navy pilot the feeling of knowing that the love he felt was returned, became too much to handle and a tear escaped the corner of his eye. Mac carefully broke from their kiss. "Harm, are you crying?" Her voice held a concerned tone. He smiled at her reassuringly, shaking his head, gently placing her hair behind her ear. "It's just a lot to grasp, that's all." "What is?" She asked with a questioning expression in her eyes, that was quickly replaced by tears at his answer. "It's just a lot to grasp." He repeated. "That the worlds most beautiful woman loves me back."  
  
Baby I have found  
  
I get lost in you 


End file.
